Happily Never Edward
by IAmEdward'sLove
Summary: Edward and his family never came to Forks, Never met Bella, never made her life interesting. What happends when a string of events unfold and amysterois strages come to town? I dont know anymore than you do.
1. Chapter 1

"Angela, smile!" I say as I sit down to lunch. I look around at my friends and notice that I had only been in this school for less than six months and everybody has been so nice to me. Im very lucky.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Mike asks as I snap a picture of him. Mike and I have been going out for five and a half of the months I've been here. I am so lucky to have a boyfriend as sweet, handsome, nice, smart….. What was I saying? Oh yea. I love Mike.

"Im on the Yearbook, silly! What did you think I was doing? Im not some kind of stalker." I say smiling as I think about how handsome he is. I take another picture of him. Its true, Im not staking him, I just love him. Snap out of it Bella, Lauren is talking to you.

"…….and I don't get how you could get such a job, when Mr. Mason wouldn't ever let me bring the subject up. He is sooooo mean." Lauren says. She gets a little annoying sometimes, but that is just part of her charm.

"I asked waaaay early. At the beginning of the year. And he probably had a lot on his mind. Anyway we're all filled up. I could ask the editor to get some good pictures of you if you want." I say as her face goes from chagrin to joyful in just a few words.

"Oh Bella, could you that would be so wonderful. I could do my hair and my nails and--"

she jabbers on excitedly until Mike cuts her off.

I feel Mike come up behind me and rap his arms around me and kiss my neck. I hear him whisper in my ear--

"You are such a good friend. Tonight let's go to a movie. It will be fun. Get away from all the girl stuff and just be us." I can hear the smile in his voice even though he is whispering.

"I would like that." I say as I turn my head to search for his lips. He knows what Im thinking and is right along there with me. I am in my own personal heaven with nothing to worry about but Mike and his soft lips molding with mine.

"Ms. Swan and Mr. Newton, we should be getting to class don't you think?" Mr. Banner says as he walks up behind us. I realized that I was curved around Mike in a way that is not appropriate for school, or even for private.

"Im going" Mike and I say simultaneously. We burst out laughing and walk towards Biology keeping our hands intertwined. Since the beginning of the year Mike has taken up the seat beside me. I bet Mr. Banner wished he wouldn't have given into Mike's whim; after all he was the one who keeps catching us kissing.

Mr. Banner looks slightly miffed as he wheels in the very old TV that sometimes skips.

I bet he knew that since Mike and I sit in the very back-- another of Mike's doings ---

we would not be paying much attention.

After the movie Mike and I walk to gym. We are playing badminton this semester. It's always Mike and I against somebody else. I was accident prone, but Mike has helped me get a lot better. Now I hold my own with him on the court.

After changing in such a hurry I put my sock in my shirt and my shirt in my shoe, I finally slow down enough to get dressed right and sprint--something you would never normally catch me doing-- out the open doors, to my car, and turn the key. It takes me a minute to realize that the engine didn't start. I tried again. And Again. And Again. It kept sputtering and turning over. Just when I though it would start---it dies again.

When am I going to learn to accept that these things happen to every one, but they normally happen to me? I finally get Charlie on the phone and he comes down to pick me up. By that time the school is completely deserted. Not one teacher is left. It felt as if someone was watching me. I was getting kind of creeped out when Charlie rolled up the school drive way.

As soon as I get home I remember Mike. Shit!!!!! He probably thinks I stood him up. I call him one, two, three times. I keep getting voice mail. I checked my phone every half hour. Finally my phone rang.

"Mike" I breathed "I was sooooo worried." The voice that answered was not the one I was longing to hear. Actually it was kind of surprising.

"Bella I just saw Mike and he was at the movies and he was buying popcorn and he was buying soda and he was….." Jessica was talking so fast I could barley catch her words.

"Jessica, calm down. It's okay. I was supposed to go to the movies with him tonight, but my car broke down outside of school. I guess he went with out me. No big deal." I say as I try to stay calm. In fact it was a deal. Why would he go to the movies without me? Why would he not answer his phone? I knew the answer the second I thought the question. It was a vampire movie that he had wanted to see for months. And his phone was off because he was watching the movie. Duh! I felt the paranoia washing away. I was scolding my self for being foolish until the next words I heard brought back the paranoia like a bucket being pored on my head.

"He bought an extra super size bucket and _**two**_ cokes. I saw him holding a purple jacket with pink hearts on the right breast pocket." Jessica said excitedly. I could tell she thought this was juicy gossip. _I_ thought it was the world crashing down on me. I could hardly breathe. I heard a weird screech that sounded like it could have only came from an animal. With a dizzying shock I realized that _I_ was the one who made the screech.

"Bella, Bella!!! Are you ok??????" The gossiping humor that was gone from her voice was replaced by a very anxious tone of voice that made me marvel at how good of friends I have. I was still marveling while I tried to stifle the sobs that were probably more horrifying to Jessica than my screeches.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jessica, I have to call you back." I hear the Cruiser door slam shut and Charlie's boots walking up the steps. I needed to stop my horrible hysteria or at least run to my room.

"Im so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to make you……" she trailed off.

"Bye Jessica." I say trying to stop the sounds coming from my throat as I hear Charlie in the kitchen. I hang up with out thinking about how rude I was being.

"Bells? Where are you?" Charlie yells. I hear him getting closer, and closer. I run as fast as I can towards my room. It seems like I cant get there fast enough. I run into my room and shut and lock my door. I finally am able to yell out to Charlie.

"Charlie, Im in my room. Please just leave me alone. Don't ask me any questions. I just need to be alone." I try to screech at the closed door. I hear his sudden intake of breath.

"Bella? Wha……………" he started to stammer, but then thought better of it. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." His boots clamp down the stairs. I wait for what feels like forever until I hear the TV turn on. I sink back into my bed and cry my eyes out.

I open my sore eyes to see a warm glow coming though my window. It's Saturday and I start to get dressed. I was going to call Mike and see if he wanted to go to the park. I stopped cold. I tried to convince my self that the whole Jessica ordeal was a dream before I went into a full blown panic attack.

I saw the floor growing closer. I was happy to let the darkness wash over me. But to my varying disappointment I never slipped of the edge. I stayed clinging to the edge. No not clinging, but it was like I was glued to the ledge. Finally I found the strength to crawl to the door. I unlocked it, stood very shakily, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He was, of course, waiting for me.

"Bella, I uh, could stay if you want me to, but uh, yeah." Charlie stammered looking very embarrassed. I needed someone, but I didn't want to hold him back from fishing or doing what he needed to do.

"Go Charlie." I say sounding very hoarse. I wonder what my face portrayed because he looked very wary. "Charlie," I say trying to make my voice sound like I was okay. "Charlie, I know you're worried about me, but Im okay. Really."

He let out a sigh and smiled at me. I love it when he smiles like that. His eyes crinkle and I see who my mom married seventeen years ago.

"I love you dad." I say as I walk up to him and hug him. I know we are both embarrassed, but he wouldn't dare pull away after what happened yesterday.

"I love you too kiddo. I always do." He says gruffly. It doesn't take a lot to make my dad annoyed, but if you make him happy enough to cry. He is guaranteed to be nervous.

"GO dad, ill be fine." I say and all but push him out of the door.

"No wild parties!" he says jokingly.

"Yeah right dad. Very funny." I say as I shut the door in his face. I walk up the steps and walk into my room. I turn to collapse on my bed.

The problem was, there was already someone on it.


End file.
